Forgotten Foes
by Inspiration17
Summary: Naruto swore he would hate Sasuke forever, but after a horrible beating he forgets everything. Eight years later Sasuke must confront the choice his family made and save Naruto from the same person who hurt him the first time. SasuNaru modern world
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my second multiple chapter story. It is a SasuNaru, so if you are against the pairing then this is a pointless story for you to read.**

**I do not own anything**

**This first chapter is very short because it is a preface. The real first chapter will follow immediately since I've already written it.**

The bruise was healing, but that didn't stop the wrenching guilt that flooded through Kyuubi's chest ever time he saw the dark blemish on his brother's shoulder. Naruto was only nine. He hadn't known what to do when his own mother's drunken fist slammed him into a wall, but Kyuubi did. He knew things had to change.

"Two more months," the red-head mumbled to himself, snuggly securing the worn blanket around his brother's sleeping figure. "In two months, I'll be eighteen, and we'll get out of this place."

A crash of glass echoed from the kitchen, causing Kyuubi to wince.

"I'll get you away from her."

**No flames**

**Peace Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the real first chapter. Please enjoy**

**I do not own**

Naruto sat on the ledge of the dock, his short legs grazing the murky water below. The run sat directly above in the clear blue sky, exuding waves of heat.

"I'm hot!" the blonde exclaimed.

The young raven beside him rolled his dark eyes. Sasuke never fully understood why he willingly spent so much time with Naruto Namikaze, but the two had been inseparable since their first meeting at the park. At first it had been a relationship of rivalry and hate, but sometimes it's rivals that make the best friends.

"If you're so hot, dobe, why don't you jump in the water?" Sasuke suggested lazily. The heat was soaking all the energy from his little body.

"But Kyu-nii gave me this shirt," the blonde protested, fingering the worn material lovingly.

Sasuke glared at his companion. "Then take the stupid thing off."

The Uchiha had never been particularly fond of Naruto's older brother. Kyuubi Namikaze had gone to school with Itachi before dropping out one month before graduation. Sasuke had listened at dinner as his family discussed the disappointment in his failure. Kyuubi's marks had been equal to Itachi's, and his physical ability was rivaled by none. Companies across the worlds wanted to claim the new star, but the eldest Namikaze never fulfilled his promise.

"Sad," Fugaku had stated at dinner. "His father was the most well-respected mayor this town has ever had. To think his son would turn out to be such an embarrassment. It's unfair to Minato's poor widow. Kushina must be must be heartbroken to see her eldest tarnishing his father's memory in such a way."

The family dutifully agreed; except Itachi. He sat in silence.

Sasuke was yanked from his ponderings by the shift under him. The dock swayed as Naruto rose to his feet and began to remove his top.

Sasuke watched. He wanted to snatch he shirt as soon as the blonde removed it for blackmail later.

A dark smudge caught the Uchiha's eye.

Then another one.

They were everywhere.

Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto's bare back in months. Whenever they played in the lake or got sweaty running around, the blonde would always keep himself covered. It hadn't been always been that way. If Sasuke thought about it, Naruto hadn't shown any part of his upper body besides elbow and down all summer.

"Naruto!"

The blonde halted his movements to see his brother running wildly for the dock, his eyes wide in shock.

But it was too late.

Sasuke had seen.

He had seen the speckled patches of bruising up the boy's spine. He had seen the shallow cut across the hip. He had seen the darkest mark of them all; the one on his shoulder.

The one shaped exactly like a hand.

Police surrounded the Namikaze residence. The flashing lights and blaring sirens created quiet the spectacle. Onlookers from all over the neighborhood came to observe. They say Kushina Namikaze, honorable wife of the late-mayor, sobbing and clutching her youngest son as the police escorted Kyuubi away in handcuffs.

"Kyu!" Naruto's shrill voice cried. He desperately kicked in hopes to loosen his mother's grip. "Don't take my brother!"

His pleas were ignored by the officers, but Kyuubi maneuvered his body as best he could to face his little brother. "It'll be ok. Whatever happens, we'll be together again." His eyes shifted toward his mother. "Don't you dare hurt him. if you so much as touch him, I swear I'll fucking kill you."

The officer to his right gave a disgusted sneer and shoved the teen into the car.

Sasuke had been standing in the crowd with his own brother. The sobbing figure of his best friend broke the Uchiha's little heart.

"Why is he crying?" the boy asked quietly. In all the noise Itachi almost couldn't hear.

"Because he lost his brother," the elder replied, his black gaze fixed on the bend the police car carrying Kyuubi had disappeared behind. "Imagine how you would feel if the police came and took me away."

"It's not the same!" Sasuke protested. "You would never hit me."

Itachi was quiet for awhile, but Sasuke was certain his brother had heard him.

Finally, Itachi spoke, his voice low so that the younger could barely make the words out.

"I don't think that guy ever hit his brother either."

"What are you saying?" the boy demanded. Sasuke was smart. He knew who the only other suspect could be. "A mother would never hurt her child."

Immediately images of his own sweet mother filled his mind. She had said those exact words to him once when he asked if she was mad enough to hit him after breaking her favorite vase.

Itachi smiled slightly at his brother's innocence. Innocence was something precious. A person only had it once, and if you lost it, there was no getting it back. Too many lost the bliss of childhood too soon. Children like Naruto were robbed of those precious years. It made Itachi happy to see his brother uncorrupted.

"People change. Sometimes mothers become monsters, too. They're not perfect." The elder Uchiha nudged Sasuke toward his friend, a silent motivation to help mend the hurt.

Kushina had gone inside. Naruto's tears stopped, but he sat frozen on the porch step. As onlookers began to lose interest, Sasuke slowly made his way to take a seat beside his friend.

"Naruto, I'm sorry."

Angry blue eyes glared up at him. When the blonde spoke, his tone was teeming with rage.

"Why?" he demanded harshly. "Why did you tell people? You swore you wouldn't."

Sasuke had promised. After seeing the bruises, Naruto and Kyuubi had convinced him to share his findings with no one.

But Sasuke told.

Something about the way Kyuubi had asked the raven to trust him before leading Naruto away. It seemed like the red-head assumed only he could care for Naruto.

So at dinner that night he casually brought up the injuries. He easily mentioned how one was shaped just like a hand. Before he had even finished his sentence, Fugaku was dialing 911.

No one ever said Kyuubi did it. Everyone just assumed.

"I'm sorry," the raven repeated, and he truly meant it; from the bottom of his heart.

But Naruto did not relent. "Kyu-nii is _gone_, all because of you! I hate you…" Naruto's words were nearly lost in the sob that over took him. Gaining his composure, Naruto looked into his one time-friend's eye and made a quiet promise.

"I hate you, Sasuke Uchiha. I'll hate you until the day I die. You took my only family from me. I never want to see your face again."

A cold chill ran down the pale boy's spine. Naruto never wanted to see him again. Sasuke's heart shattered.

Itachi took Sasuke's small hand in his own as they walked home. It was a rare gesture of comfort, and Sasuke couldn't have been more grateful. To the youngest Uchiha, the world seemed much smaller and darker. The sun was gone.

The call came three nights later. Fugaku answered the phone, but Itachi was the one to react. He threw some clothes in a bag , grabbed Sasuke, and rushed to the hospital.

Police scattered the hospital's small waiting room. Itachi brushed past them, heading straight for the ER.

Behind the drawn curtain was where the real action took place. Frantic doctors rushed to and fro, completely focused on their noble cause. A few select police officers stood to the side collecting data. In the flurry of actions, Sasuke tried desperately to comprehend what was going on.

"How bad is the damage?" Itachi asked an officer. At first his question was met with an annoyed glare, but a flicker of recognition flashed on the man's face and he answered promptly.

"We found the kid at 9:23 when a neighbor called in reports of screaming. The old lady thought the oldest son had returned," he explained.

"How bad is the damage?" Itachi repeated icily.

The young officer gulped loudly. "I'm no doctor, but there sure was a lot of blood."

"Like you said, you're not a doctor, so you better go get one."

"Sir, I don't have the authority to…" the man protested, but Itachi cut him off.

"As his legal representation from Uchiha Law Firm, I order you to get a medical personal in front of me this instant," the raven ordered.

Itachi was beyond angry; he was enraged. And an enraged Uchiha had made mightier men crumble. The officer was gone and back in a moment with a haggard looking doctor in tow.

"Details."

Whether the withered man heard the order in Itachi's single word or was just too tired to argue, Sasuke would never know. Instantly medical jargon was being hurled at them. All Sasuke understood was that things were bad. Very bad.

Sasuke tugged childishly on his bother's sleeve. "Ichi-nii, I don't understand."

Iachi gave an expectant look at the doctor, causing the man to sigh.

"The child was hit multiple times in various places, but our main concerns are the three head wounds. Whoever did this aimed to damage permanently. From the charts now, we don't know exactly what shape he'll be in," he explained. "If he wakes up, that kids might not be Naruto Namikaze anymore."

"Who hit him? Who did this?" Itachi demanded,

The doctor glanced at the officer.

"The mother is currently in custody. She'll be tried as soon as Naruto is awake to testify."

Sasuke stopped listening. At the moment someone inched the curtain back just enough for Sasuke to get a direct view of the patient.

Naruto looked like hell, perhaps worse. The upper portion of his head was layered with bandages, the neat white strips stopping just above his closed eyes. A small band aid resided on the left side of his chin and two deep purple bruises scarred his left cheek. Also, Sasuke could just make out six rows of stitches, three on each cheek. Somehow, Sasuke knew the whiskered scars would stay with the blonde for life.

That was all the skin Sasuke could see, but a tell-tale cast covered the boy's right arm. It was bad.

"Ichi-nii, we need to call Kyuubi-san," Sasuke mumbled quietly. Although he had never been fond of the older boy, the young Uchiha knew it was the right thing to do. Naruto needed his brother.

A brief thought flashed across Naruto's mind. Would this have happened if Kyuubi had been there? Could his brother have protected him? Sasuke knew the answer, but he refused to think it. It would be too painful.

Before Itachi could agree, the ER doors swung open.

In strode Fugaku Uchiha, looking regal and authoritative in his professional attire. His dark hair, identical to his sons', was slicked back and his thin mouth was set in a frown.

"I demand full access to this boy's file. As his legal counsel and guardian in the state that his mother is unable to make rational decisions for him, I claim rights to overseeing his ongoing medical treatment."

When Fugaku Uchiha gave an order, that order was followed, and the results didn't change in the crowded ER.

Police and doctors alike rushed to fulfill the order. Medical data was thrust into the senior Uchiha's hands, and the police chief stood to his left, giving a detailed description of the day.

"Excuse me!"

Everything stopped as all personal turned to see the very much coherent Naruto Namikaze sitting up. His blue eyes were wide in confusion.

"Where am I?" he asked timidly. The chief medical advisor approached the boy's bed.

"You're in a hospital," the man explained kindly. "Do you remember how you got here?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Do you remember your name?" the doctor asked.

Another shake of the head.

Sasuke couldn't help himself. He saw the desperation in his friend's face. He saw the blonde's expression turn to one of fear as all the people closed in around him.

"Naruto!"

Fugaku shoved his youngest son behind him, but Sasuke didn't miss the look of gratitude Naruto gave him.

"Do you remember anything?" Fugaku asked, making his way closer to the gurney.

The blonde shrugged. "My name is Naruto. I didn't remember, but now that he said it, I know it's true."

"Anything else?" Fugaku pressed.

A third head shake.

Sasuke knew his father, and he knew when Fugaku was in the process of making a quick decision. A mere blink followed by a slight nod of the head sealed Naruto Namikaze's fate.

"Your name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Blinks of confusion rang across the room. Uzumaki? Where had such a name come from? Why were they lying to the boy?

No one spoke against it.

"Father, may I speak to you a moment?" Itachi hissed. The two eldest Uchiha's made their way to a secluded corner, and Sasuke followed silently.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Itachi demanded, glaring at his father. "Why are you lying to him?"

Fugaku gave his son a pitying look and spoke as if it were to a small child. "Itachi, the boy losing his memory is a miracle. If news about Mayor Minato Namikaze's wife abusing her children got out, the press would destroy us. We cannot allow that sort of media."

"So Naruto is just left alone? And what about Kushina? Does she just get to walk free?" Itachi demanded.

"The company will deal with Kushina. We can make her disappear," Fugaku explained calmly.

Sasuke couldn't believe his father. How could he be alright with stealing a little boy's life?

"So Naruto will be all alone?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Fugaku gave his youngest son a stern look. "That's not your friend anymore, Sasuke. He's a shell. He wouldn't even recognize you. As of tonight, Naruto and Kushina Namikaze are dead. That boy in there is Naruto Uzumaki, an orphan whom you've never met."

"You think the public will believe they just dropped dead?" Itachi asked skeptically.

"The public will believe what I tell them to believe!" Fugaku roared. Seeing the curious looks of passer-bys, he quickly lowered his voice and continued, "No one saw what happened in the house. All the neighbors heard was a scream. Someone broke into the house."

"Like anyone will believe that," Itachi snorted.

A dark smile touched Fugaku's lips. "Yes, they will, because Kyuubi Namikaze broke out of his holding cell earlier this afternoon."

Sasuke kept his footsteps silent as he made his way to the private room Naruto had been moved to. In all the haste, the raven hadn't ben able to get the blonde alone. Now, with his father wrapped up in talking to reporters and Itachi trying to stop him, Sasuke was left with a prime opportunity.

"Naruto?" the Uchiha called as he creaked open the door.

The blonde was sitting up in the white hospital bed. His blue eyes stared out the window, oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Dobe," Sasuke called again.

Immediately the boy's head snapped forward. "You teme…oh. It's you."

The anger faded from his features as a faint recognition dawned. For a moment, Sasuke allowed himself to believe Naruto truly remembered him.

"You're the kid who told me my name." A bright smile took over the tan face. It was a smile so familiar that it hurt. "Thanks for that."

Instead of replying Sasuke nodded. The more he saw the boy in the bed, the more his father's words came back.

"_That's not your friend anymore."_

Was It really his Naruto in front of him? Or was it someone else completely?

The blonde continued on after a few moments. "I don't feel like people are telling me everything, you know? That Uchiha guy says I'm an orphan with no history, but if that's true then why are so many cops milling around? I'm young, but I'm not stupid."

Naruto gave the raven another smile, "So far I feel like you're the only person who's been honest with me. Something felt right when you called me Naruto. It's nice to know there's someone I can trust here."

Something snapped in Sasuke. This boy wasn't his Naruto. His Naruto hated him, never wanted to see his face again. Those were Naruto's last words, and Sasuke knew he couldn't go against that.

"Don't trust me, dobe. I'm not here for you," Sasuke stated coldly and headed for the door.

"Why why did you come?" Naruto called after.

Sasuke paused for just long enough to reply. "I came here to see my best friend, but he's dead."

**Well that's chapter one. More to come later.**

**No flames**

**Peace Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 2**

**Sorry it took so long. I've literally been to the ER twice in the last week. Very time consuming…**

**As always, I do not own anything.**

Sasuke stared out the window, his mind far away from the simply equations his teacher was explaining and the pointless babble of the student's around him. He never took the effort to try and comprehend the silly things his classmates discussed. It was much easier to just zone the pointless chatter out completely.

"Class, we have a new student," the sensei called, finally reeling Sasuke back to attention.

The silver-haired man nodded toward the door as the class quieted. On cue, the wooden door flew open, and the new student made his way in.

Sasuke nearly stopped breathing. The teen standing at the front of the room was thin and tall with an athletic build. Puffs of sun-kissed hair stuck out in all directions on his head, as if the boy had just rolled out of bed. His skin held the tan of someone who spent most of their days outdoors, and a small hood earring hung from his left ear lobe.

But those weren't what grabbed the Uchiha's attention. The boy's eyes were blue, bluer than any natural color he had ever seen.

And there were three whisker scars on each cheek.

"Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Please take care of me!" the blonde greeted.

Immediately the class broke into conversation, discussion every aspect of the new pier.

There was a lot to say about the boy, looks aside. Naruto wore loose jean shorts and a white tank top with an orange swirl in the center. Around his neck hung a choker made of rope woven around bright sea shells. The blonde seemed fit for a day at the beach rather than a Konoha Academy classroom.

The sensei hushed his students once again and turned to the new comer. "Tell us a little about yourself, Naruto."

Naruto flashed a bright smile and nodded. "Sure thing, Kakashi-sensei! I moved here from Suna two weeks ago for my dad's job. I lived there for eight years, three in the local orphanage and five with my new dad. I don't have any memories from before I was nine years old, and my two favorite things are soccer and ramen!"

Kakashi nodded and pointed to an open desk near the side of the room farthest from Sasuke. "Go take a seat beside Kiba there, and we'll begin class."

Naruto wasted no time in heading over to the desk and plopping himself down easily. He leaned his head slightly toward the brunette. The two quickly began an animated conversation while Kakashi took role. Sasuke, so focused on the blonde, nearly missed his name being called. The class all turned in surprise toward the prodigy.

Naruto's blue eyes followed the others and widened when the fell upon the Uchiha. Sasuke saw the recognition, but this time the raven wasn't naïve enough to hope. The boy was remembering a jerk from the hospital, not his best friends.

Not the one who betrayed him.

Sasuke looked away as the long-forgotten memories resurfaced. A cold shudder wracked the raven's thin frame. Sasuke had spent eight years perfecting the art of forgetfulness. His efforts had been successful, too. Sasuke hadn't allowed himself to think of Naruto in years, but that didn't stop Kyuubi's face from terrorizing his nightmares. It didn't stop him from flinching ever time he saw blonde hair.

As Kakashi began class, Sasuke felt Naruto's gaze shift back to the front of the room. The Uchiha knew he couldn't risk anymore contact with the blonde. It would ruin the plan, and that was unacceptable.

The plan was everything. It controlled their lives. Sasuke had seen what happened when Itachi defied their father's word. He watched Fugaku order his eldest son out of the house, out of their lives, not even bothering to back as he slammed the door.

Sasuke hadn't seen his brother since.

The end of class couldn't come soon enough. As the first bell began its chime, Sasuke was already at the door. It was only fourth period, meaning he should be heading to languages next, but the Uchiha made a beeline for the exit and kept walking until he reached his black mustang in the student lot.

Slamming the door, Sasuke shoved his foot down on the gas. Neither stop signs nor crosswalks made any difference to the Uchiha as he sped home.

Fugaku Uchiha was bent over papers on his desk when Sasuke stormed into the office. The elder raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the brash intrusion. It was so unlike his son to be anything but completely composed.

"Why the hell is Naruto the new transfer student in my class?" the teen demanded.

A look of genuine surprise covered the elder's face, but then it slowly morphed into anger.

"Damn that Iruka…" he murmured quietly before raising his voice to address his son. "What all does he remember?"

"Nothing since that night," Sasuke answered. "All he said was that he lived in the Suna orphanage before being adopted but doesn't remember anything from before that."

"Good," Fugaku nodded. "Be sure to keep it that way. I want you to stay away from him. I remember you two were friendly at one point, and we can't risk any sudden flashbacks."

Sasuke silently wondered at his father's word choice. _Friendly at one point…_Yes, that had been friendly. They had been best friends, almost like brothers, but Fugaku wouldn't know that. Even if he did, he wouldn't care.

For a moment, Sasuke considered telling his father about the glimmer of recognition in the blonde's eyes, but soon thought better of it. Fugaku had remained unaware of his son's visit to the hospital eight years prior, and the raven had ever intention to keep it that way.

"Of course Father," Sasuke agreed, lowering his head into a bow.

"Very good. Now you better be going. Your practice begins soon."

Fugaku returned to his word, not ever bothering to give a second glance or farewell as Sasuke made his exit.

Five years before, on Sasuke's twelfth birthday, Fugaku had ordered that his son partakes in a sport of some kind. At first, Sasuke had been furious. He refused to waste his time playing some silly game.

Games were for children, and Sasuke Uchiha had no time to be a child.

It wasn't until his brother left that the raven signed up for a local soccer team. A part of him hoped that if he could do everything his father asked, be the perfect child, then Itachi wouldn't have to be, and Fugaku would let him come home.

Yet even when it became clear that Itachi would never return to the Uchiha manor, Sasuke didn't quit playing. Soccer became the youngest Uchiha's escape. At first it was an hour a day; running until sweat drenched him, learning to control the ball with feather-light touches. Then, when one hour wasn't enough, Sasuke lengthened it to two, then three. Eventually over half of the Uchiha's day was spent on the field.

By the time Sasuke made it to school, his team was already lined up to begin noon practice. The Uchiha quickly laced up his cleats and joined in for the final length of their warm up jog. After jogging, the team formed a circle to stretch.

"Hey, Captain, we got a new recruit!" Kiba called from across the circle.

Sasuke winced at the excess volume. Kiba was a great defender, but he never knew when to shut up. Ever since Sasuke had been elected captain, the brunette had given him nothing but trouble.

"We don't take new recruits in the middle of the season," Sasuke replied irritably.

"But that's not fair!" Kiba protested. "He wasn't here for tryouts."

That sparked a bit of Sasuke's interest. "Who is he?"

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service!"

Sasuke nearly choked as the blonde stepped forward from a bit farther down the circle where Sasuke hadn't bothered to look before. While he may have looked completely out of place in a classroom, Naruto seemed nothing but at home on the field. Just by the way the teen held himself, Sasuke knew; the boy could play.

"This is a very exclusive team," Sasuke explained slowly, giving the blonde a frozen glare. "You would do better trying over for the junior varsity of lower-classman team."

"I think I'm good enough for this team." There was no flaunting of prideful bragging, just pure honesty.

Sasuke wanted Naruto to back his words with actions, but the Uchiha had his orders. Fugaku said to stay away from the blonde.

"What position do you play?"

"Sweeper.*"

A shrill of excitement shimmied up the Uchiha's spine. Sasuke was the all-conference forward, and his skills had long surpassed the current defenders on his team. A new challenge could prove exciting.

Sasuke loved challenged.

"You have 120 minutes to earn your spot."

Naruto didn't need 120 minutes. He would have been fine with ten. The moment the blonde stepped on the field the aura of the game shifted.

Konoha Academy had always had a strong team, but ever since Itachi, a nationally ranked goalie, graduated, the plays always focused on attack. But with Naruto in control of the defensive half, a transition began.

The back four moved as a unit under the blonde's calm commands. Whenever an attack came, the player with the ball was immediately swamped with pressure and pass routes were cut off. Only Sasuke could penetrate their line.

When the whistle blew to signal the end of practice, Sasuke avoided the blonde and went straight to the locker room. Naruto hardly noticed. The team had taken him in as their won, and he took his time leaving the field so he could mingle with his new friends. Even the seniors, Neji and Lee, congratulated him on his strong performance, and the lazy goalie, Shikamaru, took the time and effort to say he hoped the blonde would be invited back.

When Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, he saw Naruto laughing and surrounded by friends.

Naruto was happy.

Seeing the smile that possessed his memories, Sasuke made a decision. He had taken Naruto's happiness before, and the raven refused to do it again. Sasuke wanted to let Naruto live his life, even if it destroyed the plan.

A month passed. The heat of summer began to dwindle into a chilled fall. Sasuke noticed the trees bursting into color as he drove home. He had barely had time to see such things lately. As an Uchiha, Sasuke was expected to remain at the top of his class and the soccer season was just getting into its thickest.

The team had become stronger than ever, and practice was easily the highlight of the Uchiha's day. Whether it be because he loved the sport or it was four hours a day he got to see Naruto, Sasuke could not answer.

Sasuke had followed his father's orders and kept away from the blonde. At first, Naruto had assumed that allowing him on the team meant that they were friends, but the raven's stony silence whenever the blonde tried to start a conversation quickly put things right. They were teammates, nothing more.

Still, that didn't mean Sasuke didn't enjoy being near the blonde, hearing his laughter, seeing those bright eyes filled with mirth. Sometimes, when Naruto happened to say something funny or did something to remind Sasuke o their 9-year-old selves, Sasuke would forget Naruto knew nothing of their past. More than once Sasuke had to catch himself from saying something that would make Naruto question the story he's been fed for eight years.

Sasuke angled his car up the circle drive of the Uchiha mansion and pulled into the large garage around back. Uchihas liked cars. Their garage was proof.

The raven quickly navigated the massive staircases of his home before locking himself in his room on the third floor. If he lingered downstairs, there was a far more likely chance of seeing one of his parents.

Sasuke opened his bag and placed his homework on the desk. He sat and tucked in for a long night of studying.

At 6:30, Sasuke's math was homework was interrupted by a solid knock on the door.

"Come in," the raved called, expecting it to be the family butler bringing his dinner.

The door opened, and a single pair of footsteps could be heard on the wooden floor.

"Just leave it on the bed. I'll eat if there's time," Sasuke said quickly, still not looking up from the equation.

A couple moments passed and Sasuke was aware that his visitor was yet to leave. Behind him, the man cleared his throat.

"What?" the Uchiha snapped and wheeled around, but it wasn't his butler standing there.

Naruto looked embarrassed. His scarred cheeks were slightly flushed and he kept his eyes trained on his shoes.

"Sorry if I interrupted something important," the blonde mumbled.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Yes, he wanted to distance himself from the teen, but that didn't mean he had to snap like that.

But why was the blonde his home anyway? If Fugaku Uchiha saw Naruto Uzumaki, the person he ordered Sasuke away from for eight years, in their home, Sasuke's room no less, all hell would break loose.

"Why are you in my room? The raven finally asked. His tone was civil, but the bluntness of the question caused the blonde to flinch.

"I needed to talk to you," Naruto explained.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Is this about soccer? It would be easier jut to talk to me at school or in the locker room."

"But that wouldn't work!" the blonde protested. "This was something private, and we're never alone at school. At soccer the whole team's there and in class you either leave before I get a chance to say anything or surrounded by girls."

The raved nodded. Sasuke had gone out of his way to ensure that the two of them were never alone. It would lead to complications.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Sasuke asked. He needed this conversation over and Naruto gone.

The slight blush deepened. "I just wanted to thank you…again. You really helped me out all those years ago by telling me my name. I feel like it's the only part of myself that's been with me since before the accident."

"What are you talking about?" the Uchiha asked. He hadn't meant to allow his curiosity to slip, but Sasuke had always been an inquisitive person.

"Take soccer for example," Naruto suggested, taking the conversation to common ground. "The first time I kicked a call with the other orphanage kids in Suna, I loved the feeling. It was fun t o run and sweat, to give your all to win the game. But it didn't feel familiar, ya' know? I know it wasn't a part of my life before. My name, on the other hand, feels completely right. I know to respond when you called out to me at the hospital."

"I told you that I didn't go to visit you," Sasuke snapped. He was slowly losing his cool. "You should just forget all about that day."

Naruto gave a small smile. "I know you weren't there to see me. You were looking for Naruto Namikaze, weren't you?"

A cold chill froze Sasuke's body."How do you know that name?"

Could Naruto have remembered? No, he wouldn't have come to the Uchiha residence if he had, at least, not without the police.

"I did a little research," the blonde admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "When I checked the records, only one person died that night who was under 15."

"How do you know he was under 15?" Sasuke found himself asking.

The blonde shrugged. "You said he was your best friend, so of course he'd be around our age. Anyway, I felt really bad. There I was, talking like I was so special, and you had just lost your friend."

"You don't have to apologize…" Sasuke started, but Naruto cut him off.

"This has been bugging me for years. I even tried looking up Naruto Namikaze online. All I found was an article about his brother being sent to jail and breaking out. That Kyuubi guy murdered him, didn't he?"

The raven just nodded dumbly. This was not something he wanted to talk about, especially not with Naruto.

"There wasn't even a picture!" Naruto continued. "But anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

Sasuke didn't speak for a long time. What could he say? Naruto was apologizing for being insensitive about his own death.

Naruto wanted to talk. He wanted to talk about the person he used to be. Sasuke knew it had gone too far.

"If I were you," the Uchiha finally spat, "I'd forget all about the name Naruto Namikaze."

Even with the raven's harsh voice, Naruto's eyes softened. "Sasuke, it's OK. I know it hurts…"

"You don't know _anything!_" Sasuke roared, rising to his feet. "You have no idea, Naruto _Uzumaki_."

Sasuke said the last name in disgust... it was wile in his mouth.

"Maybe if you explained it to me…"

The Uchiha cut him off. "No, Naruto. It's time for you to leave."

Naruto didn't move. He just stood there, a hurt and confused look etched on his tan face.

"Sasuke, I don't understand," the blonde pleaded weakly.

A knock on the door caused both boys to freeze.

The butler entered, carrying a tray of food. "Ah, Master Sasuke, I didn't realize you had company. Shall I have the chef prepare more food?"

"No," Sasuke answered quickly. "He was just leaving. Please show Naruto to the door."

The butler gave a bow and held the door open for the blonde. Naruto gave the raven one final hurt look before stomping out.

Before the butler could follow, Sasuke called one last order.

"Make sure my father doesn't find out he was here."

**Well that's chapter two. By the way, I decided I don't really like the title of this story, if anyone has any suggestions I'd appreciate it.**

**No flames.**

**Peace Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know. I took forever. I suck.**

**Once again, I don't own. This is a SasuNaru. If you hadn't gotten that yet…well that's concerning. **

After the incident at the Uchiha manor, avoiding Naruto became much easier. The blonde had no interest in being alone with Sasuke. He kept to his friends, and only spoke to the raven when necessary at soccer.

It was exactly what Sasuke had wanted. If he ignored the blonde, pretended he didn't absently focus on that flash of blonde constantly in the corner of his eye, then perhaps the ache would go away. But it didn't. For eight years Sasuke had managed to live his life feeling empty, but now, with Naruto back, the hole inside him grew. That Naruto _ignored_ him made it so much worse.

That day in the hospital, Sasuke had managed to convince himself that the boy lying in the bed only looked like his friend. How could he possibly be Naruto if he couldn't even come up with his own name?

But now, seeing the blonde day after day, Sasuke realized just how wrong that assumption was. Naruto Uzumaki had the same laugh as Naruto Namikaze. He had the same smile, the same positive outlook on rough situations. He would sheepishly scratch the back of his head when embarrassed, and grin so wide his eyes shut. Everything was familiar to Sasuke, making it harder and harder to keep the two separate in his mind.

And in December, as the tension between the two escalated and the soccer league final approached, Kakashi assigned the project.

"I don't care what you do, but it has to be something you put time into," Kakashi told his class. "Pick anyone who has inspired you, and prepare a ten minute presentation of some sort. Be creative or I'll fall asleep."

The class groaned. Christmas break was just around the corner, and a large assignment was exactly what they didn't want.

"Also," the one-eye teacher continued, ignoring his unenthusiastic students, "since this is for one fourth of your grade, you'll work in pairs. Teamwork will be a necessity. To make things easy, I just paired you off alphabetically."

As Kakashi began rattling off groups, Sasuke mentally moaned with all his classmates. It wasn't the idea of a project that bothered him. It was the partner. Having to drag someone else along would only pull him down.

"Shinobu Tamaka and Rika Towa; Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki; Chio Watanbe and Ino Yamanaka."

At first it didn't register. It wasn't until a very pissed looking blonde loomed over his desk did the raven even realize his name had been called.

"Oi, bastard, get off your prissy ass and let's figure this project out. We only have a week."

Suddenly Sasuke realized what had just happened.

This was not good.

Naruto sat shotgun in the mustang, his orange coat blaring against the black leather. The blonde hadn't said a word since entering the raven's car after practice. It had been his idea to go home together and word on the project, but aside from that the boy had offered nothing to start a conversation. He just stared out the window, watching the first snow of the year slowly fall from the sky.

"So, who do you want to do, dobe?" Sasuke asked somewhat hesitantly, breaking the tense silence.

"Mayer Minato Namikaze."

Sasuke jerked at the immediate answer, nearly running the car off the road.

"Why him?" he asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. "The guy has been dead for years."

Naruto snorted. "Aren't all the good people? Besides, that guy was the best mayor Konoha ever had. He rose from nothing to become a symbol of hope and inspiration to people all over the city. Under his leadership, Konoha crime rate went down nearly 65%. The economy rose, and there were no major scandals from any of his appointed executives."

"Well you sure know a lot," Sasuke replied blandly.

The blonde shrugged. "I did some research before moving here. I'm interested in politics, maybe even in running someday, so I figure I should learn about the best."

Sasuke couldn't breathe. He had heard similar words before...

"_You're so stupid, Naruto," a five-year old Sasuke chided. _

"_Hey, one day I'm going to be mayor, and then you'll have to respect me," the blonde pouted, his little arms crossed in childish anger._

"_What makes you think you can be mayor?" the Uchiha asked._

_Suddenly, the boy's face brightened. "Because I have my dad to teach me," he cheered. "I'm going to learn from the best."_

Back then, it had been so easy to dream big. Now, Sasuke knew Naruto would never be mayor. Fugaku Uchiha would make sure of that.

But all he said was, "Good luck, dobe."

"I don't need luck, teme."

When Sasuke glanced over, he was met with blue eyes full of mirth. For the first time in months, Naruto wasn't looking at him with disappointment or anger. The blonde had made a joke, and he was inviting Sasuke to share in it, using his own personal joy to pull in Sasuke. Just like when they were younger.

"I used to know Mayor Namikaze."

Sasuke hadn't meant to say it. He didn't want the sudden amiableness between him and Naruto to end, and the fact just slipped out.

"I know," the blonde said slowly, his face guarded as he watched Sasuke carefully.

"We lived near each other," the raven continued, ignoring the voice in his mind screaming for him to be quiet. "His sons were the same age as my brother and I."

"I didn't know you had a brother," the blonde said quietly.

"He doesn't live with us anymore," Sasuke explained absently. "He got in a fight with my father and left. I haven't seen him since."

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Naruto asked, clearly surprised at Sasuke's openness.

"A general idea."

"You should find out and contact him!" the insistence in Naruto's voice caught the Uchiha off guard. "Just because he disagreed with your father doesn't mean you should lose your brother."

"You don't understand Naruto," Sasuke started, but the blonde cut him off.

"Nothing should separate family!"

"Death does."

Naruto gently placed his hand on Sasuke's knee, ignoring the irritated look the Uchiha shot him. "Sasuke, Itachi isn't dead."

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to reply. He just gritted his teeth and focused on the road.

"You weren't talking about Itachi, were you?"

Naruto kept looking at him, his tone soft as understanding dawned.

"You were talking about Naruto."

"I'm talking about _Minato Namikaze_," Sasuke finally snapped, slapping the hand off him. "It's all his fault. If he hadn't died, if he hadn't gone to that _stupid_ convention and gotten _shot_, none of this would have happened!"

"Sasuke…" for once Naruto had nothing to say.

"He may have been a great leader while alive, but he was fucking _useless_ after. What good is dying for your cause? It just makes you dead," Sasuke knew he was babbling, but he couldn't stop. He had hidden the thoughts in the back of his mind for so long that they just kept tumbling out. "It's irresponsible. He had a duty, a duty to his family. He needed to be there for him, but he wasn't. He was dead. And because of him, I lost Naruto!"

Sasuke hadn't noticed when he started crying, but tears were making their way down his cheeks, seeping into his lips and leaving a salty taste in his mouth. Suddenly, Sasuke felt he needed to explain himself. He needed Naruto, both Naruto's, past and present, to understand how much he had lost.

"It destroyed my family," the Uchiha said, his words dead on the air. "It destroyed everything. Every day, we all teeter around each other, knowing that we'll never be the same. We pretend we've forgotten, but we all remember. We all fucking remember."

"Would you rather forget?" Naruto asked, looking straight ahead. "Would it really be so much better to have never known him? Obviously Naruto was important to you. He was your best friend. Are you really willing to just throw that away? You insult his memory."

"You don't know anything," Sasuke snarled.

"I know what it's like to lose someone. I'm an orphan, remember?" Naruto snapped back. "I have no memories of the parents I lost, and trust me, it's not so great. I'd do anything for a brother, so don't take yours so lightly."

"The last thing he said to me, Naruto that is, was that he never wanted to see my face again. He hated me."

"Words spoken in anger are rarely meant," Naruto replied calmly. "Whatever you did to piss him off, learn from it and become a better person. If you were such good friends I'm sure he would have forgiven you.

"Sasuke, I'd give anything to remember the half of my life. Don't wish away your own memories."

The two ended up at Naruto's. Sasuke didn't want to risk another visit to his home, and Naruto was more than willing to spend the evening in his apartment.

"Now, it's not the Uchiha mansion, so don't expect a butler," Naruto warned, knocking on the door, having to reach up high to avoid the giant welcome sign adorning the wood.

Instead of a butler, a smiling brunet man wearing a white apron saying "World's Best Dad" flung open the door.

"Naruto, did you forget your key again?" the man demanded. He turned to Sasuke with an exasperated shrug. "This boy, what am I going to do with him? One day he's going to get here and I won't be home. Who knows what kind of hoodlum will pick him up!"

Naruto just laughed and grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him past the ranting adult and into the cozy home.

"Dad, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my Dad. We're going to work on a project in my room," Naruto called, still tugging the dumbstruck Uchiha along.

"Call me Iruka," the brunet smiled, grasping Sasuke's unoccupied hand in a quick shake as the boys passed. "Feel free to stay for dinner. We're having tempura."

"Oh, you should stay, teme. Dad is an awesome cook. He even makes things besides ramen taste good!" Naruto insisted, his smile beaming.

All Sasuke could do was nod mutely. The warm aura of a loving adult greeting the child who had been away all day was something he'd only witnessed on television. Experiencing it was overwhelming.

Naruto showed Sasuke to his room. It was smaller than Sasuke's, or at least looked that way since every inch of space seemed to be taken up. Posters of athletes and successful politicians lined the walls. A medium size bed was pressed into the far corner and was covered in orange sheets and pillows. A desk covered in the remnants of school work took the opposite corner and various objects were scattered on the floor, including books, video games, and other knick-knacks. All in all, Naruto's room looked a lot more lived in then Sasuke's ever did.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Naruto exclaimed dramatically, extending his arm to the room and bowing low. "It may not be beautiful, but at least there's no underwear on the floor!"

Sasuke couldn't help but give a quick laugh. Once a dobe, always a dobe.

The two got to work on their project, Naruto sprawled on the bed and Sasuke sitting at the desk. They decided to create a slide show of Minato Namikaze's life, using newspaper clippings and basic facts to paint a picture of what all he had done for the community. All the while, a song sung by Sasuke himself with Naruto accompanying him on the guitar playing in the background.

They had finished the song and were almost through compiling all the information for the slide show when Iruka called them for dinner.

It was the first time Sasuke had eaten at a family table since Itachi moved out. His mother used to insist upon it nightly, but after Itachi left it was just too awkward. Yet even before the dinner table had never been as lively as it was with Naruto and Iruka.

The two kept conversation constantly flowing, moving from one topic to another, cracking jokes, and making Sasuke feel warmer than he had in years. Iruka explained how he had volunteered to teach a music class at the orphanage in Suna when he met Naruto. The little blonde had signed up to learn guitar, and the teacher was immediately taken in by the child's tenacity and sheer determination never to quit.

"He couldn't help adopting me," Naruto broke in. "I was too awesome not to."

They regaled Sasuke with stories of life in Suna and listened intently to his suggestions for things to do and places to go in Konoha. Iruka commented on how good he thought Sasuke was at soccer and asked how the final game would go.

"Naruto would know more about that than I. We're playing Suna, his old team," Sasuke replied, casting Naruto a teasing look. "Any inside information?"

"Don't mess with the red head," Naruto said back, laughing. "That little bugger is the toughest center mid I have ever played against."

"You knew him well?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Sure, Gaara was my best friend."

Sasuke felt a slight pang in his chest but shrugged it off. Of course Naruto had found a best friend in Suna. "Hope you're not gonna' go soft on him."

Naruto and Iruka both laughed at that. "Not on your life," the blonde assured. "We won't lose this game if my life depends on it."

Neither Sasuke nor Naruto chose to mention either the conversation in the car or the one at Uchiha manor. An unspoken truce hung between them. Naruto never mentioned that night in the hospital eight years ago and Sasuke actually acted friendly to him in public. And the civility shown between the two best players translated into their practices.

"Man, if we can play like this Friday those Suna bastards won't know what hit 'em!" Kiba enthused after a particularly well played scrimmage. Both defense and offense played solid, doing exactly what they should in every situation.

The rest of the team cheered. Even Sasuke allowed himself to give the defender a quick smirk.

"This is all thanks to you, captain," Naruto said quietly, clapping the Uchiha on the shoulder. Everyone quieted enough to turn and hear the blonde. "You led this team through the season, demanding perfection from us and even more from yourself. Everything we've done up until now is because you pushed us. Now lead us victory, captain."

The locker room erupted.

It was Friday evening, the day of the game, and Sasuke and Naruto found themselves messing around on the field, enjoying a free period with no practice.

Naruto was juggling the soccer ball, his light blue t-shirt cast to the side, a light layer of sweat beginning to shine on his tan muscles. Sasuke watched him, absently commenting whenever the blond messed up. It was a beautiful day, surprisingly warm for December. The raven lay comfortable in the dead grass with a light jacket, and any chill obviously didn't distract the blonde from his task.

Sasuke enjoyed watching Naruto. Even when they hardly talked, the raven had never felt so comfortable around someone, and it wasn't just because they used to be best friends. When they were little, Sasuke wanted to see his friend every day. Now, he couldn't stand being without the blonde for an hour. He had gone over to the apartment every night that week, even after they finished their project. It wasn't just the lively atmosphere so different from his own home; it was just being with Naruto himself.

"Oi, bastard, watch out. Your fan club is on the way," Naruto called, not missing a step with his juggles.

Sure enough, two girls were approaching the field. Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Hurano walked with confidence. Their hips swung in their low rise jeans and the light sporting jackets they wore rode up just enough to show a flash of toned belly. They were the ones guys wanted to date, girls wanted to be, and Sasuke and Naruto absolutely hated.

"Look at you guys, even with free time you can't stay off the field," Ino commented in what was meant to be a joking manner. "What's to be done with such soccer crazy boys?"

"Oh I know something we could do with them," Sakura giggled, casting an appreciative glance at Naruto's exposed torso.

"Sakura," Ino tsked lightly. Then she turned to the boys. "But she's right. You'll want someone to celebrate with after the victory tonight."

Sasuke meant to brush them off as he always did, saying the game hadn't been played yet and he needed to focus, but Naruto spoke first.

"I can't speak for Sasuke, but I'm gonna' hafta' say no," the blonde said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the boy in surprise. "And may I ask why?"

"You're not my type."

"What the hell?" Ino demanded, her previous flirty smirk turning into an enraged snarl. "How are _we_ not your type?"

"Simple, I don't like people who only plan on using their body to get ahead," Naruto shrugged, completely ignoring the rage emitting from both girls.

"Good luck finding a girl with that kind of mouth, asshole," Sakura spat.

Naruto grinned cheekily at the two. "Good thing I'm not looking for a girl then, huh?"

The two gasped. Sakura's hand flew up to cover in open mouth that had opened in shock; Ino took a step back, as if personally offended.

"You can't be serious," Sakura demanded.

"As cancer."

"You're disgusting," Ino fumed.

"So is the fact I can see your thong."

"How dare you!" Sakura yelled in defense of her friend. "You have no right to speak to her that way, you little _fag_."

Suddenly Sasuke was standing, and all three turned at the motion. There was something in those dark eyes that none of them had ever seen before. Replacing the normal mask of indifference was rage, pure, undiluted rage.

"Don't you ever say that, not to him, not to anyone. "

Sakura stared agape at the Uchiha, her idol.

"Why would you…unless you…oh God no…" she squeaked, glancing quickly between the two boys. "You can't be Sasuke."

When neither boy spoke, Sakura assumed it could only be true. She spun on Naruto and before anyone could stop her, she used her full force to slap him across the face.

Naruto froze, blue eyes widening upon impact, but Sasuke didn't. Immediately he grabbed Sakura's thin wrist before she could strike again and twisted it behind her back.

"You have no right to hit him. He never did anything to you. Leave now, or I might just forget that I don't hit girls," the Uchiha hissed. His words had instant affect. The girls turned and, as quick as they could, scurried off of the field.

Sasuke let his flare follow them until they reached the school building before turning back to his still frozen friend.

"Naruto, she had no right to say that."

Slowly, the blonde lifted his downcast gaze to look at him. His face looked glazed, as if caught in between conscious and not. Sasuke wasn't surprised. For as small as Sakura was, she knew how to put power behind her blows.

"Hey, are you OK?" Sasuke asked, stepping with an arm out to offer the blond support.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto cried, throwing his body backward, out of the raven's reach.

"Naruto..."

"I've been hit before," the blonde mumbled, more to himself than Sasuke. "Someone used to hit me, a woman."

Panic raked though Sasuke. "Naruto, are your memories back?"

Suddenly, blue eyes flared up and pierced through the raven. There was no humor in the normally jovial face.

"In the hospital, you knew my name," the blonde stated.

Sasuke gave a slight nod of confirmation.

"How did you know my name?"

"I mistook you for my friend. You look alike," Sasuke explained weakly.

"Bull shit!" Naruto roared. He scrunched his face as if in pain. "I don't remember much, but for bits are coming back. I know someone used to hit me, and I know you're a fucking liar."

**Honestly I had hoped to wrap this up in this chapter, but that did not happen. There will be at least one more chapter of Forgotten Foes. I can't promise it will be immediately posted, but I promise not to post another story before this one is finished.**

**I am still looking for a better title**

**No flames**

**Peace Out**


	5. Chapter 5

"_How did you know my name?"_

"_I mistook you for my friend. You look alike," Sasuke explained weakly. _

"_Bull shit!" Naruto roared. He scrunched his face as if in pain. "I don't remember much, but for bits are coming back. I know someone used to hit me, and I know you're a fucking liar."_

It was there. Like a word on the tip of his tongue just waiting to roll off. If he could just think, just sit and fucking _think_, maybe it would come.

But Naruto couldn't sit. He couldn't stop running. Images were running through his head like a broken projector. Feelings, sounds, smells. They were overwhelming.

He felt the sting on his cheek, the slap from Sakura, the slap from someone else- the slap from someone he had trusted. He smelt the jasmine perfume she used to wear, how it barely covered the reek of alcohol. He could hear curses, her voice which should have been melodious and kind was rough and cruel.

He saw her angry hand. He saw red. He saw hatred in her blue eyes. And he saw Sasuke.

That's what hurt more than the slaps and curses. He could remember Sasuke, clear as day. He remembered laughing with the raven, playing with him. It was the only solid memory Naruto could conjure. In the past, he had been Sasuke's best friend, and Sasuke had lied to him.

The betrayal stung. Naruto had just started to feel as if he could call Sasuke his friend. He had pitied the raven for losing his friend, apologized again and again for confusing himself with the boy's most precious person- but it had been a lie.

Naruto couldn't stay at school. He couldn't be near the Uchiha. So he ran, and eventually his feet brought him to the only place that could offer any comfort- his home.

Within minutes he found himself standing on the raggedy Welcome mat and staring at the wooden door. All he had to do was get inside. Once he was inside, he would be safe. Iruka would be there to make him ramen and everything would be good.

Hastily, Naruto reached into his back pocket for the key.

"_Shit_" the blonde curses. He had forgotten his key on the kitchen table again. Iruka would kill him!

He tried knocking, but there was no answer. And Naruto hadn't expected there to be one. It was barely past noon. Iruka would be at the school in the middle of his classes. He wouldn't be home unless the high school called and told him about Naruto's sudden exit. The blonde couldn't even call himself. In his rush to leave he hadn't even taken the time to get his things from his locker.

There was nothing for it. Naruto sank to the ground in front of his door to wait.

************************Scene Change**************************

Sasuke wasn't surprised when he didn't see Naruto in any of their afternoon classes. He wasn't sure how much the blonde remembered, but it was enough. Naruto knew he hated Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke, where's Naruto?"

Sasuke glanced up at Kiba. The brunette met him with concerned brown eyes. Next to him was Shikamaru who, despite his slouched position, seemed slightly worried.

"Is he not feeling good?" Kiba asked. "I don't mean to crowd the guy, but we do have the championship and all today."

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke managed to say through clenched teeth. "We've won without him before."

"But not in a championship!" Kiba protested. "Not against Suna! The defense needs him against those bastards."

Sasuke leaned forward and slowly massaged his temples. "Listen, I'll handle it, alright? Just make sure the team is focusing on the game. One player doesn't win a championship."

Kiba nodded, though still looking worried, and walked off to most likely assure their teammates that their captain would take care of everything.

"Listen Sasuke, I know stuff is going on between you and Naruto, stuff way out of the team's depth, but whatever shit's going on between you two, get it worked out."

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru in surprise. The lazy goalie rarely took time to speak in sentences, let alone give advice.

"You don't know what you're talking about," the Uchiha mumbled.

The goalie gave a groan. "You damn Uchihas are all so stubborn. I do know what I'm talking about. I may not know exactly what went down between you two, but you're friends. Best friends. You've been happier with that kid around then you have been since I met you're arrogant ass. We've all worked hard to get to this point- especially you and Naruto. Don't waist it."

"Shika, sometimes you surprise me," Sasuke replied with a small smile. Grabbing his bag, he got up and headed for the door. "Tell the teacher I suddenly came down with the plague."

"Yea yea, don't get used to this, captain," Shikamaru called, watching his friend disappear through the door.

*********************Scene Chang**********************

Naruto was bored. His brain hurt from thinking so much. The strain from trying to remember the first half of his life just seemed to suck the energy right from him.

He was pulled from his pity-party when an old truck pulled up. The vehicle pulled to a squeaky stop right in front of him, and the driver slowly got out of the car.

Naruto could tell she was a woman. She wore a heavy coat and a scarf covered her hair. The woman seemed better dressed for a blue northern then an unusually warm winter.

"Excuse me," she called, coming closer to Naruto. "I just got back into town, and I'm looking for someone. Could you help me?"

Slowly, Naruto got to his feet. He felt a little weird talking to some lady who just pulled up, but she seemed harmless and Iruka would skin him if he found out Naruto had been rude to someone in need.

"Sure, ma'am. Who are you looking for?" the blonde asked politely.

"My son," she answered. "I heard he recently moved around here. Do you know of any new neighbors?"

"Can't say I do. My dad and I are recent additions to the neighborhood ourselves. I don't really know who lives here yet."

The woman gave a small smile. "Oh, well, that's alright. You've been very helpful. I only stopped because my tire is leaking air. Once I get it switched I'll head over to the landlord to ask."

Naruto took a good look at the woman. She seemed small, too small to move a big truck tire. Her coat was frayed and stained. In all, she looked like she'd seen some rough times.

"Here, let me help you. I can change a tire in less than ten minutes, easy," the blonde said offering her a reassuring grin. It was almost Christmas. This could be his good deed.

The woman took a step back and let him kneel next to the tire.

"Thank you so much," the woman said quietly. "You're a good boy, Naruto."

"No worries. Hey, I don't see where the air is coming out…" Naruto froze. He glanced up at the woman to see her leaning forward and holding a crow bar. Her scarf had fallen to reveal long red hair. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh Naruto," she tsked. "How could you not recognize me? Your own mother."

Then she swung, and Naruto's world went black.

********************Scene Change*****************

All Sasuke could think about was fixing things. He needed to get to Naruto and make the blonde understand. It was that thought that filled his mind when he slid into his car and revved the engine. Then it hit him.

He had no idea where Naruto had gone.

"Might as well check his house first, and if not there I can call Iruka," Sasuke mumbled to himself and shifted the car in gear.

Driving to Naruto's almost seemed like second nature after going there so many times. Sasuke drove, ignoring traffic signs and speed limits, until he pulled into the nearly empty parking lot of Naruto's apartment complex.

Naruto lived on the bottom floor, so normally if he were home Sasuke could have seen a light coming from the door window, but it was dark. Still, Sasuke couldn't help but knock. He pounded his fist into the wood, praying Naruto was there but just hadn't bothered with the lights.

"Damn it, Naruto," Sasuke seethed before flipping out his phone.

Sasuke nearly punched the numbers into the screen and held it to his ear listened to the full ringing. It rang and rang, but no one answered. Ending the call, Sasuke tried Iruka. After four rings the man finally picked up.

"Sasuke?" the man asked cheerily. "What can I do for you?"

"Iruka, has Naruto contacted you?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Naruto? No. He hasn't," Iruka replied. "Is something wrong? Shouldn't you both be in school right now?"

Sasuke sighed. Iruka was Naruto's guardian, his father. He deserved the truth.

"Naruto began to have some flash backs during lunch today," the Uchiha explained. "He remembered some stuff he wasn't happy about and ran off. I was hoping he called you."

"Have you checked the apartment?"

Sasuke nodded, even though he knew the man couldn't see him. "I'm here now, but no one's answering."

"Well he wouldn't be inside. He forgot his key again this morning. I found it after he left, so if he's there he's sitting outside." There was a pause before suddenly Iruka's voice came back in nearly hysterics. "Oh my god, you don't think someone took him do you? He can be so gullible sometimes! "

"Iruka, calm down," Sasuke begged, trying to sooth the panicked man. "I'm sure nothing happened. I'll take a look around here, and I'll call you if I find anything fishy."

"Ok," Iruka agreed, calming a little. "I'll call some of his friends from Suna; see if they've heard from him. If not I'll get a sub and help you look. He shouldn't be alone now. Call if you find him."

Sasuke promised he would before hanging up. Iruka was right. Naruto shouldn't be alone, not with everything going on. Even if Sasuke wasn't who he wanted to see at the moment, the raven was still better than nothing. He had been a bad friend before, and Sasuke sure as hell wasn't going to be making that mistake again.

As promised, Sasuke looked around the parking lot. Everything seemed to be normal. There were only a couple cars besides his own in the lot, and everything seemed in place.

He began to walk back to his car when something just barely caught the corner of his eye. Sasuke couldn't be sure what drew his attention to that specific spot of concrete, but as soon as he looked he couldn't take his eyes away. There was a small pool of red, and immediately the raven knew what it was. Blood.

There wasn't much, just enough to know that someone had a pretty serious injury at the location, but they couldn't have been there long. It was still wet, so he could only guess the accident happened recently.

"Excuse me mister."

Sasuke glanced up at the small voice to see a boy. He couldn't be older than grade school. He was wrapped in a blue blanket and clutched a handful of Kleenex in his fist.

"Are you the police?" the boy asked.

"No, I'm not, but can you tell me what happened here?" Sasuke asked back.

The boy nodded. "Naru was waiting outside, like usual. I was going to ask him to come inside our apartment, but Mommy says I'm sick and can't be around people. He was just sitting there, and this lady pulled up. She took Naruto!"

The boy sniffled and large tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Sasuke walked over the boy and gently patted his head. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Konohamaru."

"Can you tell me what this woman looked like, Konohamaru? How did she take Naruto?"

Konohamaru sniffed. "I couldn't hear much, but I know what she looked like. She had red hair, really long red hair. She had a metal stick in hands. Somehow she got Naruto to look at her tire and she hit him!"

"She hit him?" Sasuke repeated, shocked that something so violent actually happened.

"Uh-huh. And then she dragged him into the truck and drove off," Konohamaru said, crying again in earnest.

"Did you call the police?" Sasuke demanded.

The boy shrunk back again and slowly shook his head.

"I couldn't."

Sasuke did his best not to glare and remember that the kid was just that- a kid. "Why not?"

"Because, she said she was his mom," he cried. "I opened the window when I saw the stick, and I heard her say it. I know my mommy sometimes spanks me, but it's for a good reason. A mommy wouldn't hurt her son without a good reason!"

Sasuke froze. Naruto's _mom_? Kushina? It was impossible. She had been "taken care of", as his father put it.

Konohamaru was still crying, but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to be angry. He remembered when he'd thought the exact same thing about mothers.

"Thank you, Konohamaru. You've been very brave. I just have one more question. Can you tell me which way they went?" Sasuke asked, gently wiping the child's tearstained cheeks.

Konohamaru nodded and pointed his finger south, towards the river.

"Please bring Naruto back. He's the nicest neighbor I've ever had. Please bring him back," he pleaded.

"I will."

*****************Scene Change*******************

Naruto's head hurt. Actually, his whole body hurt, but mostly the pounding in his seemed to drown out everything else.

Slowly, he blinked open his eyes and glanced around. He was in a room. It looked nice, but was still very dark. Someone had taken the liberty to put him on a blanket so he wasn't stuck on the just the hard floor, and there was a pillow under his head.

Naruto almost bolted up when he realized who must have placed him there. That woman. His mother.

It was like that crow bar cleared all the cob webs. All the almost memories that had plagued him before finally solidified.

His name was Naruto Namikaze.

He was Minato and Kushina Namikaze's son.

He had an older brother, Kyuubi.

Sasuke Uchiha was his best friend.

He could remember the good days: going to see fireworks with his family, sitting high on his father's shoulders to get the best view, running around the yard with Kyuubi, swimming in the river with Sasuke. He remembered being happy.

And he remembered when it all changed. He remembered his father's murder, the empty feeling in his chest at the funeral, how his mother's new best friend seemed to be the bottle, how she could never look at him anymore- not he, the one who looked just like the man she loved. He remembered the blows, the abuse. How she would punch and scream, taking out all her pain on her youngest child. Kyuubi had tried to help. He did everything he could to keep his baby brother safe, but he couldn't.

Then Sasuke found out. Sasuke told. They took Kyuubi, and there had been nothing to protect Naruto from the anger.

"Oh, Naruto, you're finally awake. Mother was beginning to worry."

Naruto couldn't bring himself to move his head, but he recognized that sickly sweet voice anywhere. It was the one Kushina always used right before she was about to do something crazy.

"You're not my mother," the blonde hissed, the pain doubling as he tried to talk.

"Now now, let's not be stingy," she knelt beside her son and leaned over, giving Naruto full view of her face. "I do believe I taught you manners."

"You didn't teach me anything. All you ever did was give me bruises."

Kushina snarled at her son. What was once a pretty face had become wrinkled and dry from age and alcohol. Her cheeks protruded sharply from her face, and there was a crazy light to her eyes.

"Don't you give me lip, boy. I am you're mother, and you will respect me," she commanded.

Naruto glared in return. "Mothers don't hit their kids with crow bars."

"What do you know about being a mother?" Kushina screamed, the sound drilling into Naruto's already pounding skull. "What could you possibly know about being left alone with two brats who can't do anything right?"

"If you hate me so much then why are you here? Why couldn't you leave me with Iruka?" Naruto demanded. He was scared, just like he had been as a little boy, and it was all he could do not to cry.

Kushina gave him a long look before standing up. "Because despite everything you are still my son. Mine. That damn Uchiha thought he could control me, but I'm too smart for him. You are my son and I've finally realized a way we can all be together as a family again."

"A family? Like you, me and Kyuubi?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Don't mention that red-haired spawn. Not him. You, I, and your father. The three of us will be a family again."

Naruto watched her walk away. His father? His father was dead. The crazy glint was still in his mother's eyes, and Naruto didn't like it one bit. The pounding kept on, and Naruto felt like his head could explode. He closed his eyes and saw black.

**That is the end of Chapter IV. Sorry it's so late. I keep doing that, and I really don't mean to. You're welcome to hate me.**

**Again, I don't own anything. Please, no flames.**

**Peace Out**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke wanted to call the police. Just three numbers and the burden would be lifted from his shoulders. In fact, once they arrived he would most assuredly have no power at all in the proceedings, and that was what stayed his hand from dialing.

He had called Iruka and told the man what he knew. Surprisingly, the older man had handled the information with a calm seriousness the raven hadn't been aware he possessed. Iruka may be a doting mother hen, but he was also a man who realized that excessive tears would accomplish nothing in the situation.

Iruka, of course, had wanted to involve the authorities immediately. He was an honest man and believed in the system. Even with Sasuke's persistence the man had been hesitant to delay the call.

"Every minute counts, Sasuke," Iruka had said. "The longer we wait, the better chance we never see Naruto again."

It took every bit of restraint Sasuke had not to spill everything right there on the phone, but he knew Iruka deserved to hear the story face to face. Instead, all he said was, "Please meet me at the apartment. You need to know the truth. Let me tell you what happened, what we're dealing with, then make your decision."

So ten minutes later, Sasuke leaning against the driver's door of his car when Iruka's old truck pulled up. The man got out, marched around so he faced the Uchiha, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Speak," he commanded.

Sasuke wasted no time in following the order. He told Iruka about the Namikazes- how Minato was mayor, how Kyuubi was a top student and athlete at his school, how Kushina fit the role of loving mother and wife, and how a little blonde boy named Naruto had been his best friend.

Then he told him about when it all changed. Iruka's face remained blank as Sasuke described Minato's murder and the family's spiral into darkness. The only time the man batted an eyelash was when he got to the part about discovering Naruto's injuries at the lake. A tear fell down his cheek when he heard how Kyuubi was wrongly accused, and Naruto was left defenseless against a monster.

"It was my fault," Sasuke admitted, staring at his sneakers. "I let everyone believe it was Kyuubi. I was jealous that my best friend loved someone more than me. When they took Kyuubi away that night, I was almost glad. It meant I had Naruto all to myself."

"You were a child," Iruka said gently. "Children cannot be expected to understand everything- not even Uchihas."

Had it been any other moment, Sasuke would have cracked a smile, but at the moment the act seemed impossible.

Finally Sasuke told him about the call that came three days after. He talked about Itachi taking action, the ER crowded with doctors and police, how Naruto woke up and couldn't remember a thing, and, finally, how Fugaku Uchiha decided to end a boy's life with a single sentence.

"Why lie? What was the purpose?" Itachi asked, trying to comprehend how a man could just decide to tell a kid with amnesia that they were someone else.

"Because he could," the raven answered quietly. "To my father, power and prestige was everything. Things were already bad enough when they arrested Kyuubi, but he had been seen as a rebel for years so the damage was manageable. Kushina, though, she was the public's sweetheart. After Minato died Konoha rallied around her, like she was a symbol for all the good her husband accomplished."

Sasuke sagged tiredly against the car. "My father personally endorsed her. She was given access to any and every bit of the Uchiha empire. If the public had learned that the Uchiha's backed an alcoholic, a child abuser…well the thought terrified my father. He told the lie to save himself any retribution for his actions. He ruined Naruto's life to avoid bad press, and I let him."

Now both men were silently crying. During his confession, small tears had forced their way out of the Uchihas eyes. He had said it, the truth that had hung over him like a dark cloud for eight years.

The Uchiha couldn't lift his head. He couldn't face the man who had managed to bring light to life of the child his family ruined. All he could do was wait.

"Sasuke," Iruka said, gently lifting the boy's chin with his hand. "Thank you for telling me. None of this, not one single bit, is your fault. Even now you're still a child. Everything that has happened has been out of your control, so thank you for telling me. And thank you for caring so much about Naruto."

Sasuke couldn't stop himself. He threw his arms around Iruka's shoulders and clung like a small child. No one, not his mother, father, or even Itachi, had ever told him it was alright. They had never even thought about what so much guilt could do to a child.

After a couple second, the raven regained his composure and stepped back, feeling awkward and exposed. Iruka just gave a knowing smile.

"So why can't we call the police?" the man asked.

"Because currently ever cop in Konoha is in my dad's pocket," Sasuke explained. "The only way to get help finding Naruto is to convince my father to help, and I seriously doubt he'll be for the idea."

**********Scene Change**********

The next time Naruto opened his eyes, he wasn't on the floor anymore. Instead, he had been laid on a soft grew sofa, and this time his hands and feet were tied.

"Shit," the blonde cursed. The cords around his wrists were thick and cut into the flesh. Luckily his pant legs offered some protection for his ankles, but he could still feel the circulation slowing.

"Naruto, you're up! Wonderful."

Kushina came into the room looking nothing like the dirty old woman he had offered to help outside his apartment. Her hair was washed and brushed; she had covered the bags under her eyes with makeup, and replaced the stained old coat for a deep blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly.

In fact, Naruto could remember seeing the outfit once before. It was the same dress she wore to the convention that his father was shot at.

"Why am I tied up?" Naruto demanded, yanking at his wrists.

"Now now, don't do that," Kushina chided. "You will only hurt yourself. You were always such a rambunctious child. I needed to ensure that you would stay still like a good boy."

Naruto glared at her as best he could. Kushina smiled gently and took a seat on the edge of the coach.

"I know it seems hard now, darling, but soon things will be right again," she told him in a soothing voice. "Your father always knew how to make things right."

"Dad's not here! He's gone and never coming back!" Naruto snapped.

Kushina frowned slightly. "I've worked it all out. Your father must be very lonely without his family. If he cannot come to see us, then we will go to him."

**********Scene Change**********

Sasuke knew he shouldn't hesitate. Time was of the essence, but something still made him pause. Something about the great oak doors leading to his father's study had always intimidated him, and that feeling had never lessened with age. Even with the knowledge that his best friend's life hung in the balance, the Uchiha still wanted to put off the confrontation as long as possible.

He didn't knock. Just hearing his father's voice, be it granting entrance or denying it, would crush his resolve completely.

Inside, Fugaku sat at his desk staring intently at his computer monitor.

"In most homes, it is polite to knock before entering a room," the man said mildly, never even glancing at his son.

"Well we've never been most homes, have we Father?" Sasuke spat back. The anger in his voice is what finally drew his father's gaze to him. "This really isn't even at all."

"If you have complaints about the house, then take them to your mother," Fugaku said easily, returning his attention to his work.

"She can't help make this house a home. It hasn't been since Itachi left."

Once the name was uttered, the room froze. His father's hands ceased typing, and his eyes became unseeing at the screen.

"Did you come here to talk about Itachi?" Fugaku finally asked, turning once more to face his son.

"No Father. I'm not here to talk about Itachi. I'm not here to address the emptiness in our house," Sasuke replied. "I'm here to ask a question."

Fugaku leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms, and looked expectantly at his son.

"What did you do with Kushina Namikaze?" Sasuke asked.

His father frowned. "Why does it matter? She's been taken care of. Is Naruto asking questions?"

"No," Sasuke assured him, shaking his head. "Naruto isn't asking. I am."

"It doesn't concern you," Fugaku stated firmly. "The situation is handled, so return to your studies, and we shall both forget this conversation ever happened."

"No!" Sasuke roared, slamming his hand amongst the papers, causing them to fly off the desk. "I can't forget! I'm tired of people forgetting things!"

"Sasuke," Fugaku started, but the raven would not be stopped.

"It happened! It all happened. Minato died, Kushina and went crazy, and she tried to kill Naruto. I can't pretend it didn't happen anymore. I can't forget the truth, Father. I just can't, because now it's happening all over again!"

Sasuke was panting. He hadn't yelled that much since before Itachi left. His father sat stunned, so he continued in a calmer voice. "Whatever you did with Kushina, it wasn't permanent. She's out, and she took Naruto. Help me save him."

Slowly, Fugaku unfolded his arms and pulled his chair closer to the desk.

"Kushina has kidnapped him. We need to find him before anything happens," Sasuke insisted.

Fugaku gave him a long look before finally replying.

"This seems like a matter for the police," he said quietly before turning back to the monitor.

"Damn it, you _are_ the police!" Sasuke screamed. In a fit of rage he suddenly grabbed the computer monitor and hurled it to the floor. Both Uchihas stared at each other in shock as the shattering sound filled the office.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Sasuke?" Fugaku demanded.

"The only way to find Naruto is if you help," Sasuke said, ignoring the question. "We must do this father. We must help him. We were the ones who ruined his life, so now it's our responsibility to make things right again. Help me, Father. Help me do the right thing!"

Fugaku said nothing, but his glare spoke pages. He had made his decision; he would do nothing to help Naruto.

"So that's it then?" Sasuke asked quietly. How could his father just sit there?

"That is it, Sasuke. You've had your tantrum. Now go. If I remember correctly you have a soccer match," Fugaku said coldly. "And now I have to get a new computer. That will be coming out of your allowance."

The raven just shook his head. "My allowance, huh? Go ahead, take it out of my allowance. In fact, take my allowance away all together. I don't want anything from you. If being an Uchiha means I have to choose public opinion over people's lives, then I guess I don't want to be one anymore."

"No!"

Both father and son spun to face the door. It had been thrown open, and a huffing Mikoto stood at the entrance.

"No," she repeated, her dark eyes wild and desperate. "This cannot happen again."

"Mikoto, what are you doing here?" Fugaku asked.

"I heard the yells and was concerned," she explained offhandedly, but she didn't look at her husband. Hey eyes were trained on Sasuke.

"Well don't worry. We are done here," Fugaku told her. "You may return to whatever you were doing."

"I will not," she said firmly. She took two steps over to her son and took his hands in her own. "Is it true, Sasuke? Do you not want to be an Uchiha anymore?"

Sasuke didn't want to see the disappointment in his mother's eyes, but he had to stand firm. "I can't be, Mother. Not if it means hurting Naruto again."

"This is nonsense!" Fugaku protested. "Why does one boy matter so much? He is an orphan who lives in an apartment for god's-sake. You can make new friends, Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't even bring himself to deign his father with a response. How could the man be so blind? His mother though, she read all the emotions in his eyes clearly.

"But he's not just a friend, is he Sasuke?" Mikoto asked softly. The acceptance in her smile was what finally let Sasuke admit the truth- both to his family and himself.

"I love him. I always have," the raven said quietly. "I think that's why I could never let him go."

"Are you saying that…" Fugaku began to ask, aghast, but his wife quickly turned and silenced him with a single glare.

"Don't you say a thing, Fugaku Uchiha," she ordered, and the man obeyed. "I said nothing when you suddenly decided to let Kyuubi take the fall for his mother and leave poor Naruto without a clue in the world. I stood by when you forced Itachi to leave. For eight years, I have been the perfect, silent wife, but I cannot be silent anymore."

Sasuke had never seen his mother so passionate. Nor, apparently, had his father, who was still in a dumbstruck silence.

"I am a mother," Mikoto said, gripping Sasuke's hands like lifelines. "You are a businessman. I am a mother, and I plan to protect my sons the same way to defend that damned company of yours. I am not going to lose another child!"

"Mother…"

"Mikoto…"

"You have a choice to make, Fugaku. Sasuke and I have made ours. You can either help us find Naruto and make things right again, or you can sit here in your safe little study, but I assure you if you let us walk out right now, you'll never see us again."

*********Scene Change**********

Naruto had felt fear before. He screamed like a girl during horror movies (something his friend Gaara and taken full advantage of). He remembered the fear he had felt waking up in the hospital eight years ago, surrounded by people and without a clue about what was happening.

But the fear he felt now, tied to the couch while his mother prepared for their "trip" to see his father, was something else completely. He felt cold. He felt helpless. Any minute she could walk in and pull the trigger.

It was terror.

He had pulled and pulled at the restraints binding his wrists to the couch, but he couldn't break them. Blood was running freely down his arms, staining the fabric. The blood flow in his legs had all but stopped, and Naruto could barely even feel the limbs below his knees.

Naruto did his best to distract himself from what was happening in the other room. He wondered about the soccer team. They would be starting the championship soon. Would Kiba be able to handle Gaara's quick passes? Could Shikamaru read the fakes Suna was known for? Would they notice he wasn't there?

Would Sasuke notice?

Naruto wasn't surprised when he realized he wanted Sasuke to notice. He had always wanted to Sasuke to notice him. Even when the Uchiha had ignored him, there was something about the older boy that Naruto couldn't escape. At first, Naruto assumed it was because Sasuke gave him his name in the hospital. Then, after his memories returned, he could only guess it was because they used to be friends.

But that couldn't be it. There was something deeper. Naruto didn't want Sasuke to look at him because they had a shared past. He wanted the Uchiha's attention because it was Sasuke giving it.

And that's what scared Naruto most at the moment. If he died, he would never get a chance to explain things. Sasuke would go on thinking the blonde hated him. Naruto knew how much regret the Uchiha felt already, Sasuke had told him, but if Naruto actually died…

Naruto shook his aching head. He couldn't think about it. The last time he had seen Sasuke, he had run off calling the boy a liar. That wasn't how he wanted things to end.

End. This was his end. After tonight, he would be gone. Naruto Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki- whoever he was- would be gone. Naruto couldn't escape the dreaded thoughts any longer. A single tear slid down his cheek.

"I am so sorry, Sasuke."

**********Scene Change**********

It seemed like every cop in Konoha was in that parking lot. They were in Naruto's apartment, getting pictures of the teen to make posters with, talking to Konohamaru to get a statement, anything that could seem useful.

And in the midst of it all was Fugaku Uchiha. He stood next to the chief, giving orders and discussing places to search.

"The boy said he saw the car heading south, and the security camera confirms it. We also can confirm the boy was hit with what looks like a crow bar," the chief explained.

Fugaku nodded in understanding and turned back to the map of the river area spread in front of him. "There are three main areas around the river. I want any surveillance footage from all three. Look for the car, and look for where she might have parked. She can't be all that sneaky trying to lug around an unconscious 17 year old boy."

The men around him immediately jumped to action. From his seat by Iruka, Sasuke couldn't help but give a small smile. His father really was the most powerful man in Konoha, and at time like these, Sasuke couldn't be prouder to be his son.

**********Scene Change**********

"You don't have to do this," Naruto insisted as his mother injected the needle into his arm. He had struggled against her, but he couldn't stop the needle from entering his skin.

"Mom…" he gurgled as the liquid took effect. "Mommy please…"

"Shhh," Kushina cooed. She stroked his head so gently. It felt like he was a little boy again and had just awakened from a terrible nightmare. Back then, his mother had petted his hair exactly the same, and it never failed to sooth him to sleep.

But now, she was the night mare.

"I know it's scary, baby. I know," she assured him quietly as his body began to still. "But this will make things easier. It's medicine. Just let the medicine work. Next time you open your eyes, we'll be with Daddy."

Naruto couldn't protest. He couldn't beg her to stop, to tell her he didn't want to see his father yet. His body wouldn't obey his wishes, and he was losing consciousness.

**********Scene Change**********

They found footage with of the car in the third area- the one closest to the edge of town. Kushina's truck had driven down the main road and pulled into an older section of town. Then the cameras lost her.

"I want all available units down there, now. We have kidnapped teen with a mentally unstable woman. Let's find him," Fugaku ordered.

With a furry of flashing red and blue lights and sirens screeching the air, the force headed for the river. Sasuke slid into the back of the chief's car with Iruka and his mother while Fugaku rode up front.

Road laws meant nothing to them as they sped along. What should have been a twenty minute drive took seven, and Sasuke couldn't be more thankful for the speed. When he finally exited the car, he still couldn't shake the feeling that they were too late.

"Chief, we found her car behind this building," one of the officers called from down the road. Sasuke's car had been the last to leave the apartment, so the men who got their first had began the search immediately.

"Excellent. Let's get men in there. Remember, this is a hostage situation. Let's get the boy out of there without any harm," the chief ordered.

The SWAT team went in first, and then the officers followed. Sasuke began to follow them, but a sudden jerk of his collar pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't. This is as far as you go, Sasuke," Fugaku said, keeping a firm hold on his son's shirt.

"What? I have to be in there!" Sasuke protested. He looked to his mom and Iruka for help, but they just shook their head.

"We have to trust in the professionals," Iruka said.

Sasuke turned back to the building. They had to get Naruto out. They just had to.

**********Scene Change**********

Kushina loaded two bullets into the gun, one for her, and one for her son. These were their tickets. They could finally go see Minato.

Her fingers were calm as she removed the safety. The guard at the hospital had been kind enough to show her how to use load a weapon. He never let her touch it— that would be against the rules— but he saw no harm in showing his skill to the wife of the most revered man in Konoha.

Kushina held the gun loosely in her hand. She had been planning this for so long- ever since she had gotten out of that god-forsaken place. But she couldn't leave. Not yet. Not without her baby.

Kushina sat beside the limp figure of her child. The stillness was unnatural for such an active boy, but Kushina knew it was for the best.

Mothers always know best.

She put the gun to his forehead and caressed the trigger.

"We're going, baby," she said quietly.

**********Scene Change**********

Sasuke felt like he was sitting on pins and needles. He father had not loosened his hand, so he couldn't move. A feeling, something deep in his gut, was telling him that Naruto was in serious trouble. Naruto needed him.

He had to get in there. He had to save his friend, his most precious person.

_BANG!_

The gun shot rang through the air. Iruka began to cry, and Mikoto put a hand on his arm in support while tears streamed down her face as well. His father let out a strangled moan, and Sasuke sunk to his knees, his heart in pieces.

**I would just like to point out that this is the quickest chapter I've ever posted in my life. **

**I do not own anything- as always.**

**Peace Out**


	7. Chapter 7

It all felt so familiar. Here he was again, nine years later, standing in the same white room while police crowded the hallway. Last time, it had been his brother offering soft assurances, but this time his father was the one by his side, his hand firmly on his shoulder.

Sasuke couldn't look when they wheeled the corpse in. He didn't want to see the white cloth covering body. It would be too much.

"Come, Sasuke," his father urged gently. "He would want you to be by his side."

Silently the raven nodded. When the ambulance arrived, Sasuke had been forced to the side in the commotion. Police and doctors alike swarmed the scene in a desperate attempt to be useful.

But now, things had calmed and the hospital room was empty save for Iruka. There was plenty of room for Sasuke.

When the door opened, the first thing Sasuke noticed was how pale Naruto looked. The normally tan skin was dimmed with sweat and fever. Thick bandages were wrapped around his blonde hair, a bit of red seeping through on the right side of his forehead.

"God, Naruto," the Uchiha breathed.

He felt guilt, he felt pity, but most of all Sasuke felt an overwhelming sense of relief. Naruto was here, breathing, alive. It was all Sasuke could do to walk over to the chair before his legs lost power. He sank down and grabbed the blonde's hand, limp but warm.

It felt like eternity, sitting in that chair. The room remained clear except for Sasuke and Iruka, and they never spoke. Every now and then a doctor or nurse would walk in to check the charts, but they never stayed long. The whole time Sasuke couldn't let go of Naruto's hand.

**********Scene Change**********

It was a terrible dream. He was standing in a room, blood staining the carpeted floor. Naruto was on the floor, dead, a perfect, round hole right through his head, and Sasuke could hear laughter echoing through the apartment. Kushina's face seemed to be everywhere, laughing.

"Hey, teme, wake up."

The voice wasn't loud, but it was enough to pull Sasuke from the nightmare. Blinking, he opened his eyes to find he wasn't in a room covered in blood. He was in the hospital, with a very much alive Naruto.

And, it seemed, a very much awake Naruto.

"You were crying," the blonde wheezed.

"That's because I have to be in here with you, moron," Sasuke rebutted roughly, wiping at his wet cheeks. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," the blonde replied. "As soon as I opened my eyes Iruka rushed off to get me some water, and I'm not exactly sure where he ended up. That man has no sense of direction."

Sasuke recognized the attempt at humor, but he couldn't bring himself to smile. Not when there was so much to say.

Naruto saw the look in Sasuke's eye. Play time was over. "What happened? What happened after she drugged me?"

"The police had you surrounded. They made it to the room right when she had the gun to your head. One of the SWAT shot her before she could shoot you," Sasuke explained. The tears were threatening to come again, but he held them back.

"So she's dead?"

Sasuke gave a nod. "I saw the body. They wheeled it right past me while I was waiting for you."

Naruto didn't speak. How could Sasuke expect him to?

Suddenly, Naruto was crying. "I know I should be happy. I mean, the woman tried to kill me, but I still can't help feeling so terribly empty. I really am an orphan now."

Without thinking, Sasuke leaned forward and pulled the blonde as close as the machines would allow.

"You're not. You have Iruka, and that man loves you more than anything else in the world. And you have me," he whispered gently into the bandaged ear.

"I have you?"

The question was quite, and Sasuke wondered is Naruto even meant to ask it.

"You have me," Sasuke assured him, "and you always will. I will never let you be alone again."

Naruto pulled back, and for a moment Sasuke thought he had pushed the blonde too far. The he saw Naruto shift over and pat the space beside with him.

"I'm tired," Naruto explained sheepishly, "and I do believe I interrupted your nap."

Sasuke grinned before climbing in next to him. It was awkward, with so little room, but eventually they adjusted where Naruto was resting halfway on Sasuke's chest.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Naruto pinched his arm.

"What dobe?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"It's a free country."

Again, Sasuke received a harsh print.

"I'm serious, teme," the blonde grunted.

Giving a slight chuckle Sasuke began to run his hand through the un-bandaged part of his hair. "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"Do you remember when I told Sakura I wasn't looking for a girl?"

Sasuke felt like he was going to choke. "Yes."

Naruto turned slightly so that he could lean up to face Sasuke. "This might seem out of nowhere, and I'm really sorry if it makes you uncomfortable after everything you've done, but I'm so sick of lies."

Sasuke couldn't look away from Naruto's firm gaze. He was tired of lies, too.

"You can tell me," the Uchiha assured him.

"I guess almost dying does something for perspective," Naruto started quietly. "It gives you time to think, and I thought about you. I thought about how angry I was at you, for not telling me the truth."

Sasuke started to say something, to apologize, but Naruto cut him off.

"Then I remembered that we were just kids. How could you be expected to do anything other than what you did? And really, no matter what happened, I could never really stay mad at you. Even when we were kids, I would have forgiven you."

Sasuke didn't know what to say, so he remained silent and waited for Naruto to continue.

The blonde looked away and nervously played with the hem of his blanket.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that whatever happens, I always want you in my life, Sasuke. I love you."

Naruto was still starring awkwardly at his lap, so Sasuke gently put his hand under the boy's chin and lifted until once again they were facing each other.

"Good," the raven replied with a smile, "because I always want to be in your life."

He leaned forward until this lips touched.

**********Scene Change**********

Iruka could barely breathe when he finally swung open the door to his son's hospital room. He had left under the assumption that he remembered exactly where the cafeteria was, but within minutes he found himself in the maternity ward. If it hadn't been for his son's nice homeroom teacher with the eye-patch who had come to wish his student well, Iruka would still be wandering aimlessly.

Why did they make the hospital so _big_?

So finally with his prize, Iruka rushed in to be with his newly awakened son, but the minute he saw the bed he knew the ice wasn't what the boy needed.

Curled up in the small bed were his son and his son's best friend. Naruto was on Sasuke's chest and Sasuke's arm was wrapped around the blonde. For two juniors in high school, they looked unfairly cute.

Even since he got the call from Sasuke, Iruka had worried over how his son would be able to heal from everything. Not just the physical injuries, but beyond. How could he heal a child who had been so hurt?

Looking at the two boys, Iruka thought that maybe it wouldn't be too hard getting Naruto back to his bubbly self. Maybe they would be ok.

**********Scene Change**********

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked, sliding into the car. "Isn't it a little cold for soccer?"

The weather had begun to drop, and for a southerner like Naruto it felt like the arctic. Even with the sun shining in the sky, dark cloud with a look of snow loomed on the horizon.

"Just trust me," Sasuke said with a grin. "Let's just say it's a little present from your teammates."

Naruto laughed and leaned back to get comfortable for the drive. It had been three weeks since Kushina and two since his discharge from the hospital. He hadn't returned to school. Iruka decided to have him just start winter break early, and Sasuke went over every day after school to help the blonde keep up with the class work he missed.

They pulled up next to the soccer field.

"What is this?" Naruto asked as he got out of the car.

Sasuke almost had to laugh at the blonde's face. Naruto stared at the players warming up on the field in shock, and the look only intensified and a red-head walked up to him.

"Long time no see Naruto."

"Gaara!"

Immediately the blonde ran over to embrace his friend, and despite the boy's normally stoic personality he couldn't help but hug back. Gaara had received a call from Iruka after Naruto woke up in the hospital. The fear of almost losing his best friend still haunted him.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Looking at the field again he realized that Gaara wasn't the only visitor. "What are all of you doing here?"

"You owe us a championship," Gaara explained easily.

"Didn't you already play that?" the blonde asked.

"That wasn't a fair game," Kiba yelled, running up from the circle of Konoha players. "We didn't have our two stars."

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, and the raven gave him an encouraging smile. Yes, his friends cared about him. They had done this for him.

"Well then, let's play!"

The game kicked off. Naruto hadn't lied when he said Suna would be a tough opponent. Sasuke was nearly swamped by Kankuro and other Suna defenders and, Naruto had his hands full with Gaara's quick ball work.

And the whole time, Naruto couldn't stop smiling. Both teams played at their highest level, so invested in the game that they didn't even notice the cars pulling up.

By halftime, the field was surrounded by spectators. Parents and friends cheered their support, hopping around to keep warm in the cold weather.

The game was tied. Only two minutes remained on Shikamaru's stop watch, and Konoha had the a corner kick. Naruto took the kick. He planted his foot and swung with all his might, sending the small sphere in a perfect arch over the heads of the defenders. It was like a magnet, pulled directly to one Sasuke Uchiha. He came out of nowhere, running in a loop around his defender to come in perfect alignment with the ball.

He headed it, and the ball crashed against the net.

There was no time for Suna to retaliate. Cheers from the players and spectators rang out across the field. Those on the sidelines came running over to congratulate the athletes, and in the mass of people, Sasuke ran over to grab Naruto and pull him close.

"I have one more surprise for you," the raven whispered.

The blonde couldn't imagine anything more. To be surrounded by his old and new friends was more than enough.

"Sasuke…" he started, but the Uchiha cut him off with a quick peck on the lips.

"Just trust me," Sasuke whispered with a wink.

Sasuke detangled them from the crowd and began to pull Naruto toward the almost empty bleachers. Sitting on the top bench were Iruka and Kakashi (a situation Naruto found awkward, but adorable nonetheless), and beside them where two men that the blonde never thought he would get to see again.

"I once told you that I had a general idea where my brother was. Turns out mother knew exactly. She helped me contact him," Sasuke explained.

"Hello, Naruto," Itachi greeted with a smile, but Naruto didn't even look at him. He was too busy staring at the red-haired man beside him.

"Kyu?"

Naruto's voice shook. He couldn't help but be hesitant, afraid that at any moment this would all play out into some sick joke.

"Yeah, Naru, it's me."

And then Naruto was in his arms. The elder clung to his little brother for dear life, tears seeping down his cheeks as well.

"God, Naruto, I am so sorry. I read in the paper you where dead, and I knew she did it. I knew. I couldn't believe when Itachi told me you were still alive. I looked all over for you," Kyuubi rambled. "And then I heard she came back. Fuck, Naruto, I…"

"It's OK," Naruto assured him, pulling back to look Kyuubi in the eye. "I'm here. I'm alive. And we're together again."

As the two Namikazes had their moment, Sasuke stood to the side with his own brother.

"We finally fixed it," Itachi said, ruffling Sasuke's hair. "You did good."

"Hey, knock it off," Sasuke protested, swatting Itachi's hand away. They stood quietly for a moment, watching the reunion in front of them. "I missed you."

Itachi glanced at his brother in surprise. "I missed you, too, Sasuke."

"Mother wants you to come back home. I wouldn't mind that either."

The elder sighed. "Father wouldn't like that."

"It was Father's idea to ask you," Sasuke rebutted, proud at the shock in his brother's composed features.

"Let's be a family again," Sasuke suggested.

"I don't think I could live there anymore," Itachi admitted, but seeing his brother's smile begin to slip quickly added, "but I think it might be a good idea for me to perhaps get my own place in Konoha. Besides, I don't think Kyuubi is going to want to be away from Naruto anytime soon."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And this affects your place of residents how?"

Itachi gave him a playful poke on the forehead. "Come now, foolish little brother. Surely you don't think I tracked that crazy Namikaze down for a way to pass the time, do you? He was a convict on the run- not exactly an easy man to find."

"You wanted to tell him about Naruto?" Sasuke tried weakly.

"That wasn't the only thing I wanted to tell him."

Sasuke just shook his head. "I suppose it makes sense. We Uchihas only settle for the best."

The Uchihas hadn't noticed when Naruto and Kyuubi stopped hugging and walked over. Naruto curled himself into his boyfriend's side, leaning his head into the crook of Sasuke's shoulder while Kyuubi silently slipped his hand into Itachi's.

"Indeed we do, Sasuke."

**Well…that is the end. Hopefully it was satisfying. If not, I apologize for wasting your time.**

**The only real note I want to add is why I added the ItachixKyuubi at the end. From chapter one I knew I wanted to bring them back in at the end, complete the family and all, but I never intended to make them a couple until now. I do like that pairing, but sometimes I wonder if it's a little weird for brothers to date brothers.**

**In this case, I decided to do it for one particular reason: It gave Naruto a good reason to keep staying with Iruka. I worried that with Kyuubi back it would only make sense for Naruto to move in with him, but I didn't want to leave Iruka without his adopted son. Hopefully with Itachi in the picture, it would make sense that Kyuubi was more willing to let his little brother live somewhere else so he could be alone with his love.**

**Perhaps I'm over thinking this completely, and that wasn't a concern at all, but either way there's my reasoning.**

**So for the last time: I do not own Naruto. **

**No flames.**

**Peace out.**


End file.
